A coordinated multiple point transmission and reception technology is proposed for further satisfying requirements of a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system on edge users' throughout, edge users' frequency utilization ratio and the whole performance of a system, and is appointed by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) as an importance element in the technology framework of an LTE-advanced system to serve as a successor of an LTE system. The core idea of the technology is to serve one or more users at the same time by multiple transmission points which are neighbours in is space.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of the coordinated multiple point transmission and reception technology in a cellular network, as shown in FIG. 1, base station A controls three cells: base station A-cell 1, base station A-cell 2 and base station A-cell 3 respectively; and base station B control two cells: base station B-cell 1 and base station B-cell 2 respectively; wherein UE 1 is served by the base station A-cell 1, the base station A-cell 2 and the base station A-cell 3 which are adjacent to the UE 1, and UE 2 is served by the base station B-cell 1 and the base station B-cell 2 which are adjacent to the UE 2.
Compared with an existing LTE network framework and design idea, the largest change brought by the coordinated multiple point transmission and reception technology is that User Equipment (UE) performs data reception and sending operations with multiple spatial neighbouring cells at the same time, in this case, how to coordinate cooperative work among multiple cells which are separated in position and operates independently is very important, for which a concept of centralized management needs to be introduced, that is, a master cell and an auxiliary cell exist. The master cell is responsible to selection, status collection, analysis, scheduling allocation or the like of all cooperated cells, and to data interaction with a user, therefore it has relatively complex functions; while the auxiliary cell is mainly responsible for completing its own status interaction with the master cell, performing data interaction with a user or the like, from which it can be seen that the auxiliary cell has relatively simple functions. Moreover, the roles of the master cell and the auxiliary cell can be exchanged under a certain condition; for different UEs, the same cell may play different roles at the same time, for example, as shown in FIG. 1, the base station A-cell 3 can be the master cell of the UE 1, and meanwhile the auxiliary cell of the UE 2.
When a service adopting the coordinated multiple point transmission and reception technology is triggered, a UE may generally select a current resident cell as a master cell, but in a cellular network, a master cell has multiple neighbour cells, therefore, how to select a suitable neighbour cell as an auxiliary to participate in a coordinated multiple point operation is a problem that urgently needs to be solved currently.